One form of damage known to be caused by an earthquake relates to water heaters, both electric and gas-fired. The shaking which accompanies the earthquake can set up a vibration which ruptures the water heater or causes it to fall from its erect position. When this happens, water leakage occurs which can flood and water damage the premise. Electric fires and short circuits also can occur when the water heater falls. With gas-fired water heaters, toppling thereof due to earthquake activity can cause gas line rupture, which risks explosion and devastating fire.